1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device simplifying assembling of components.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is widely used in monitors, laptops computers, and mobile electronic devices because the LCD device has low power consumption, is thin and is light. The LCD device displays images as arrangements of liquid crystals which are changed according to an electric field which alters the transmissivity of light through the liquid crystals. The LCD device includes a display panel controlling the liquid crystals and a backlight assembly providing light to the display panel.
The LCD device further includes a light-emitting diodes (“LED”) assembly generating the light, a light guide plate modifying optical distribution of the light generated from the LED assembly, a reflection sheet reflecting the light leaked from the light guide plate, and an optical sheet improving optical properties of the light emitted through the light guide plate. Furthermore, the backlight assembly may include a lamp assembly, a bottom chassis receiving the reflection sheet and the optical sheet, a receiving member integrated with the bottom chassis, and a panel guide member fixing the receiving member and the display panel.
The LCD device may include a top chassis, a mold frame, a middle chassis, and a fixing member of the light guide plate. The light guide plate is received in the bottom chassis by the fixing member. The mold frame is disposed on the light guide plate to guide edges of the light guide plate. The LCD device may have a layered structure in which the optical sheet and the display panel are disposed in a certain order.
However, the manufacturing processes of the LCD device may become complicated when the LCD device includes many components such as: the light guide plate, the fixing member, the receiving member, the mold frame, the middle chassis, the display panel, and the panel guide member. Furthermore, as the number of the processes to manufacture the LCD device increases, the manufacturing time and the cost of assembling the components of the LCD device also increase.
In particular, in a display device for a laptop computer, the bottom chassis has an engaging portion protruding outside the boundaries of the display device and the engaging portion is used for assembling of a body set and a printed board assembly. However, when an angle of the engaging portion is tilted, the bottom chassis is transformed entirely by a pressure of the body set, and the light guide plate supported by the bottom chassis contacts the display panel causing display stains which deteriorate display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.